THE DAILY RAPING OF EREN JAEGER
by Yami and Kotori
Summary: Eren keeps getting pushed down by other men, and Levi doesn't like it. (Rated M for cursing, rape, and sex and its all homo so don't like don't click yo.) THERE IS SOME OOCNESS OCCURRING HERE SOME OF IT DUE TO DRUNKNESS AND SOME OF IT DO IT BEING…IDK. BUT ANYWAY JUST A WARNING THEY NOT OOC THE WHOLE WAY MIND U


On a nice, quiet day in the time of people getting eaten by oversized people, Eren was cleaning up the living room in some place, at the request of Levi, so he wouldn't kill him and the rest of the group for being unclean. After all, he didn't want to disappoint Heichou. As he was peacfully dusting the sofa, Jean, Eren's favorite bastard, came in, eating a piece of bread.

"Hey go eat somewhere else. I don't want crumbs getting all over here after I just cleaned."

Jean just looked at him in a scornful way, and continued to munch on his bread.

"Hey don't ignore me! You're acting like Sasha! Go away already, I don't want to deal with the likes of you.

"..."

"Hey I'm talking to you, you bastard!" Eren grabbed Jean's collar, shoving him to a nearby wall. Only then Eren got a good look at his face. Jean's face was all red, and his eyes seemed very out of focus. He almost looked as if...

"Are you by any chance...drunk?"

Jean lifted his head and looked at Eren with a confused and angry look on his face.

"I-im not drunk you shiettay basastard...I'm not drunk!" he yelled, putting his arms on Eren's shoulders and shaking him.

"Ya, you're drunk all right, how'd you even get like tha-"

Eren's words were suddenly cut off as Jean violently shoved him to the sofa, pinning him down.

"I Am NoT dRuNK!" Jean screeched, pressing down Eren even further, bringing their faces closer together. Too close.

Jean then just stared at Eren for a while, not saying anything.

"What? Is there something on my face? More importantly, get off me you drunkard!"

"Open your mouth."

"What?!"

"I said open your mouth!"

Jean lifted one arm, and used his fingers to push his mouth open. Eren was pretty pissed at this, but before he could say anything, Jean removed his fingers and smacked his mouth onto Eren, forcing his tongue in.

"Mm? Mph!" Eren tried to scream out, but with Jean exploring with his tongue the depths of his mouth, it was impossible. Eren lifted his arms, attempting to push Jean off, but Jean's body weight was too heavy, and he felt himself getting weaker as Jean continued to kiss him.

Eren squirmed even more as a hand ran under his shirt, feeling up every part of his chest.

_God, why did this have to happen to me?! I am a man for god's sake! I shouldn't be being pushed down like this! _

Suddenly, another hand below his pants.

"Mph!"

At this point Eren was giving up. His strength was fading, and his struggles slowly stopped.

_Someone, please, anyone! Save me!_

Suddenly the door bashed, open flying off its hinges and falling with a bang. A black boot stepped right on it, and this foot, coincidentally belonged to no other than Rivaille Levi, with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"What is going on in here?!"

Jean's quickly removes his lips and hands from Eren's body, knowing that voice meant no good. Levi walked briskly over to the couch where Jean and Eren were at and stood before them menacingly.

"You bastard, what do you think you are doing to my subordinate?!"

"I, err, ah.."

"He's..ha...drunk" Eren stated bluntly, trying to catch his breath.

"Drunk?" Levi then saw Jean's face, learning that Eren was indeed right.

"How'd he even get drunk?!"

"How am I supposes to know?!"

"And why is there a half-eaten slice of bread on the floor"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

Levi sighed. At this point Jean had already escaped from the room, good riddance to that bastard. He better forget what he did to Eren, or else he'll be in for it. Forcefully, Levi pulled Eren up and out of the room walking briskly with a very unpleasant aura surrounding him.

Eren, familiar with this aura, started to panic

"LEVI-SEMPAI I DIDNT MEAN TO!" Eren cried in desperation.

"OH U GONNA GET IT NOW U TITAN-KILLIN MOTHAFUCKA." said Levi with intense anger, dragging Eren by the arm.

"U DARE LET SOMEONE ELSE DIRTY U" Levi then forcefully opened the door to a room which consisted of only a rectangular table and two chairs, then closed the door and locked it with just as much force.

"I SHALL CLEAN YOU UP." Suddenly, Eren felt himself being pushed down so he was pressed at the table, the older man leaning on top of him, making sure he couldn't get up.

"WAIT, NO LEVI-"

Suddenly Levi started to sing, "CLEAN UP, CLEAN UP, EVERYBODY CLEAN UP! CLEAN UP CLEAN UP~…."

"NUUU LEVI-SEMPAI-Ahn..."

Eren was completely engulfed by pleasure as Levi started to lick his ears then neck, slowly working his way down.

"Where did he touch you? Was it here?" Levi asked as he started flicking one of the boy's nipples with his hand, and the other with his tongue.

"Ngh..."

"Or was it here?" Another hand reached down stroking his vital regions.

"Ah, Levi, stop! Ahnnnn" Eren cried out, putting a smile across Levi's face"

"You say stop, but it seems like you're enjoying this even more than I am. That's no good this is supposed to be a punishment"

"Ngh..." Eren at this point had no sense of his surroundings, it seemed like the whole world had stopped on its axis.

"Spread your legs out." Eren complied, and spread his legs as far as he could, leaving himself completely exposed.

"Good boy" Levi smirked, and start unbuttoning his own pants, showing his twingadingaling that couldn't wait to get inside Eren.

To Eren's shock, he felt that very twingadingaling force his way into his butt, making him gasp.

"Ah, ow, Heichou, it's hurts!"

"I know, don't worry, you'll just feel like crap in the morning" Levi replied. "This is punishment for your little "session" with that boy.

He then started pushing his dick in and out of Eren's ass with a forcefully fast speed.

"Ahn Levi, NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

'And so levi and Eren had a long and lustful night together'

'And so morning comes….'

"EREN TURN INTO A TITAN"

"I CANT, MY HIPS HURT"

[THE END (JK)

_ARTHUR'S NOTE_

DON WRRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, I JUST GOTTA WRITE THE SEX SCENE :P

OH AND I DONT ACTUALLY HAVE ANY OTHER CHAPTERS AFTER THAT SO IDK IF ILL BE CONTINUING THIS FANFIC AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT.

I'LL PRBLY DECIDE EVENTUALLY :D


End file.
